New Life
by Vampireluver23
Summary: Find out what happens to Jonas on the sled *First Fan-fic* Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE GIVER


**Jonas felt the sled stop. He only had couple more feet before he was in Elsewhere.**

"**We're almost there, Gabe." Jonas said**

**Jonas walked the last couple of feet, and fell to the ground as he step foot in Elsewhere. "We're here Gabe." Jonas whispered before he blacked out.**

**Jonas awoke in a bed. He looked around to find Gabe playing with a girl his age.**

"**Good you're awake." the girl said getting up to turn on the light. "by the way I'm Jade."**

"**Its nice to meet you Jade. I'm Jonas and that's Gabe." Pointing to a happy Gabe**

**For the first time Jonas looked at Jade. She had long black hair and pale eyes like his and Gabe's.**

"**Oh welcome to Elsewhere. When your ready come downstairs for breakfast." and with that Jade picked Gabe up and went downstairs.**

**Jonas got out of bed and looked for his tunic. He found one neatly folded on the edge of the bed.**

**He went downstairs and in the dinning area to find Jade feeding Gabe. She looked up at the sound of his entrance. "There is pancakes on the counter. Let me go get them for you." Jade got up to go get the pancakes and came back in less than 30 seconds. "Here you go." Jade said as she put down the plate in front of him. " Your probably wondering about Elsewhere." Jonas nodded stuffing his face with pancakes. "Well our community is different from the one you two came from. I know you were the Receiver of Memory, but lost your memories when you came here." She paused to look up, "we see color and hear music." Jonas looked up and he lost his appetite, but seemed really interested.**

"**How do you hear and see color and music?"**

"**Everyone in this community is born and no one gets released."**

**Jonas remembered seeing the smaller twin get released by his own father. He shuddered.**

**Jade picked Gabe up and started bouncing him on her leg.**

"**Your good with kids." Jonas stated**

"**Thanks. One day I hope to work at the nurturing center to take care of the new children." Jaded said happily "oh I would like you to meet my family and friends. Are you done with your food?" Jonas nodded "mind holding Gabe for me." handing Gabe to Jonas and taking the plate to the door to be disposed of.**

**Jade came back with three jackets "This one is my brother's so it might be a little big." Handing Jonas a green jacket that was soft. Jade picked Gabe up and set him on the floor to put on a light blue jacket. Finally Jade put on a pink jacket. Taking Gabe my the hand Jade lead them outside into the snow.**

"**Snow!" Gabe said happily pointed to the sky.**

**The sky was dark with clouds covering up the sun with snowing falling to the ground and the wind blowing make the air bitter cold.**

"**My Mother works at the House of Old, Its just down the street so we'll go there."**

**They had to walk on the street since the sidewalks are covered with snow to their knees.**

**When they reached the House of Old the walked up to the attendant at the desk. "Hello Mother. This is Gabe and Jonas awake and alive." Jade said to the attendant-her Mother-. Jonas looked at Jade's Mother and saw how much they looked alike. But Jade's mother had shorter hair.**

"**Hello Jonas and Gabe. I'm Jade's Mother."**

"**Well Mother I would like to say and chat but we have much more people to meet."**

"**Alright sweetie be back my nightfall for dinner."**

"**Ok." And Jade turn and walk out the door. Once outside Jade said "that's the school we will be going to." Jade pointed across the street. "Oh look its one of my friends came lets meet them." Jade taking Gabe in her arms and walking across the street "be carefully they're having a snowball fight." Jade said as Jonas got hit on the arm with a snowball.**

"**Hey Jade!" a girl with red hair the same color as Fiona said.**

"**Hi Dani." Said hugging her awkwardly since she still had Gabe in her arms. "Oh this is Gabe and Jonas."**

"**Hi Jonas welcome to Elsewhere." Dani said walking up to him "don't be shy and sorry for the snowball."**

"**I accept your apology."**

"**Oh Jonas you don't have to that here."**

"**Oh." Jonas said feeling embarrass for not knowing that**

" **Hey why don't we go back to my house and get some hot chocolate and tell you more about this community." Jade said shivering**

"**Okay, here let me hold Gabe you must be getting tired." Jonas said**

**Jade passed Gabe to Jonas who looked tired "Lets hurry Gabe looks tired. Oh you coming Dani."**

"**Huh oh yeah."**

**Once back at Jade's house, Jade went to make the hot chocolate and put Gabe upstairs and Dani and Jonas went to the dinning area.**

**When Jade came back with hot chocolate Jonas was apprehensive about what to sat. He didn't want to sound dumb or be embarrass about what he says.**

**The door rings and Dani gets up to go answer it. Jonas heard Dani greet the person and close the door and walk back with the person Jonas looked up to see who he thought he would never see again **

"**Lily?" **


End file.
